


Under the Mistletoe

by Nicci



Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: Humour, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci/pseuds/Nicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistletoe and mayhem... A collection of SG drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my webiste December 2005

**_Daniel_**  
Christmas parties at Jack's can be a bit of a hit or miss, but this year - so far so good. No fights, no drunken confessions. Everyone is behaving themselves. I helped with the tree trimming and the huge sprig of mistletoe was all my idea. Shame I haven't managed to get myself under it yet. I keep thinking he'll get bored and move away, but he's been standing there for close to an hour now. Wonder what he'd do if I just walked up and kissed him in front of all these people? Probably kill me with his bare hands.

**_Sam_**  
I've been good. It's easier to lay off the booze completely than risk spilling my guts in front of a house full of SGC personnel, but watching them make with the Christmas Cheer makes me feel kinda isolated. From a quiet corner beside the enormous Christmas tree, I watch them and wish I could just get the hell over it. My eyes are drawn to the sprig of mistletoe and to the man standing beneath it. What would happen if I just walked over there and kissed him? Would he push me away? Would I feel better or worse knowing? 

**_Jack_**  
Maybe it's my imagination, but I feel a lot like a chunk of Zebra in the lions den at feeding time. Two sets of hungry eyes have been following my every move all evening. I don't wanna think about this tonight. I don't want to have to worry about 'needs' and 'wants' and 'unrequited loves'. I just want to have fun. Teal'c's been standing under that damned sprig for an hour with no takers. He's getting plenty of interested glances, but no one's brave enough to try. Well that's about to change. See Daniel bet me twenty I wouldn't dare. 

**_Teal'c_**  
I confess, I do not understand the customs associated with this festival. I was told that should I stand beneath his branch, many women would kiss me. None have attempted to do so; therefore I assume this is O'Neill's idea of a joke. At this moment, he is striding purposefully towards me, unaware that I will dismember him should he attempts to kiss me in public. Before he can reach me however, someone tugs my sleeve and I look down. 

"Hey big, guy. Wanna bring those lips a little lower?" 

I bend over. "It would be an honor Doctor Fraser." 

_The End_


End file.
